Let's meet again!
by mikichara12
Summary: Lass is leaving... for a while. Arme will find out something. Read and Find out!


Another one-shot about ArmeXLass! I enjoyed doing this story and i'm very happy to finish this and post this in one day! Oh well enough with the chatter or typing or whatever you call it! I hope you like it! Let's go to the story~! Pururun purun famifami faa! Story staaaaaaaart! (That's a childish way to start a story, oh well!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Grand Chase~!

* * *

Let's meet again!

-Lass' P.O.V-

Do I really need to say goodbye to these cherry blossoms? This was the sight that Arme loved when it's spring. I think I really need to. I might forget these trees but I won't forget the days we cried and laughed. All of those memories seemed like yesterday. Those adventures were fun. After defeating the gods, we went back at Serdin. Arme looked so happy that the blossoms bloomed earlier than expected. I closed my eyes to remember the past.

"_**Look Lassie! The cherry blossoms are so pretty!" Arme said.**_

"_**It seems like it. So are you the tree hugger now? I thought you like lupines rather than cherry blossoms." Lass replied teasingly.**_

"_**Tree hugger lifetime status award goes to Ryan and you know that! I like both. So don't make an issue there!"**_

"_**I thought you will obtain that title."**_

"_**I won't, and dream it. Want a firestorm or a deep impact?" Arme glared at Lass as her staff materialized in front of her. Lass shook his head furiously and prepared to run for his life.**_

It feels like this road we've walked on is leading towards the future. I remembered Arme saying that during the Serdin festival when we watched the fireworks on a nearby hill. She was wearing a purple kimono and violet traditional headpiece. Too bad we can't return to that place together anymore. I really need to take my leave. If I were to open my heart to Arme and tell her all of those indescribable feelings, would I able to do it? For a beginning there is always an ending. One day the path we took to go home will be a precious memory to me. I really won't forget Arme even I die. I will pray for a day we would meet again but for now it is goodbye. I walked towards the outer wall and started my journey to Kerrie Beach. There is a port there after all. As I boarded the boat going towards Ellia continent, I remembered the first time the whole chase see me cry.

"_**Lass watch out!" Arme shouted. Lass turned around to see that an attack from Rukkha was about to hit him. He closed his eyes since it was too late for him to escape. He heard a gasp from Amy and Elesis. He opened his eyes and saw Arme take the attack. She fell down on the floor, laying motionless which made Lass' eyes widened. Enraged, Lass attacked Rukkha furiously. After the battle, Lass was shaking her.**_

"_**Arme wake up. Don't leave me. Wake up!" Lass desperately shouted. Tears were threatening to escape his eyes. Elesis cried loudly and walked towards Arme's body. Lass stood up and walked towards Ryan who was facing the ground.**_

"_**Ryan do something! Can't you use resurrection?" Lass shook his friend, wanting a positive answer. Ryan silently shook his head. Lass ran towards Arme's side and embraced her tightly. He cried so hard that made the chase gaze at him. It was their first time seeing him cry. Gaia looked at the thief and smiled a bit. She walked towards him and took Arme from him. Lass protested first but in the end he agreed. Gaia sat at the ground, put Arme's head on her lap and she placed her hand above Arme's heart. Her hand started glowing and Arme's wounds were healed. Lass was about to say a word when Arme opened her eyes and sat up. She saw tears flowing from Lass' eyes. She wiped them.**_

"_**Glad to see you safe." Arme said, smiling. She was surprised that Lass embraced her.**_

"_**I should be the one saying that! Don't do that again! You scared me!" Lass said as he cried. Arme returned the hug and nodded.**_

Memories are flowing and I remembered something again. It was after we have defeated the ascendant god. Of course, the party was for restoring peace and defeating the gods.

"_**I thought you know where to go towards the ball room!" Arme scolded Lass as they walked towards an unrecognizable part of the castle.**_

"_**I purposely took the longer way just to be with you before dancing." Lass thought.**_

"_**Hey! Do you really know where we are now?" Arme asked, pulling Lass out of his thoughts.**_

"_**Oops. We went the wrong way." Lass jokingly said. Arme didn't recognize that he was joking and she started panicking.**_

"_**Just joking." Lass said, receiving a light punch from Arme who calmed down. She smiled radiantly and looked away. Lass led her to the right path.**_

I'll really hold onto these indescribable feelings until I die. When I got dumped by Lire, you were there to cheer me up and to mend my broken heart. I sighed as I could hardly see Bermesiah continent from where I was standing. Those times Lire called up my name it feels ordinary but when Arme called me, it makes me happy. When Arme leaves the camp for a bit, I'm always with her. We always walked to the camp together. I promise to her that I'll never forget her. I wouldn't want the cause of my death is because of her skills. I'm really grateful that I have met her. Ellia continent can be seen in my view. I looked at the water and I saw a gigantic statue waving at me. I smiled and waved also to Partusay. I wonder how much everything had changed since me and Arme last saw the cherry blossoms in full bloom. I pulled out a picture of Arme which was taken using Mari's invention. It seems like I love her more than anything. But why would she fall in love with me who is a mere thief? I just don't get it at all! I sighed. Before I boarded the boat, each and every day had been fun but at the same time it had been painful. The boat was finally at Ellia continent. I stepped out of the ship and into the grassy part of Ellia continent. I walked towards Silver Cross town and stopped at my tracks before entering the town. I looked back and hoped that Arme found it. We will meet again, Arme.

-Arme's P.O.V-

Lass left. How can he leave me without properly saying goodbye? I woke up in my own purple room and when it was time for breakfast... I discovered that he left. He left me without saying goodbye! I pretended in front of Knight Master, my mother and the chase that I'm ok but it didn't turn out well. I heard a knock.

"May I talk to you?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Am I going to open the door, master?" Bastet said who was beside me.

"Please do." I replied. I don't want to see anyone today but it's no use when it comes to protesting. Elesis will surely tell to the queen...err... my mom that I don't want to open the door. Bastet opened the door and I saw her.

"Hey! Lass gave this to Ronan. He was supposed to give you this but he said that it should be me." Elesis said as she sat beside me and handed me a letter. I looked at it and noticed that it really is Lass' handwriting. They will be dead if I see another fake letter!

"Bastet and Elesis, get out of the room." I said as I looked at the letter.

"Huh?" The two chorused.

"**Wiiiiind Blast!**" Finally! I'm all alone. Now it's time to read.

Dear Arme,

I'm sorry for leaving suddenly. It's just like when we were little. Did you remember that? Let's have that same promise, ok? Anyway, I'm sorry I can't say it any better. Last birthday of yours it was Amy who put that truth potion you made in my drink! I didn't know Amy can steal any potions for fun that's why Jin needs to lock Amy up if she saw some sweets. I can't believe that I will say those things because of Amy. Anyway it didn't count! But about you... how should I say this? It's still not goodbye since we will see each other again, someday. I don't want to stay as your friend or teammate. When I found out that you're the princess of Serdin, I thought this feeling would subside. I mean it's improper for me to be the person you like, right? Because you should be loving or liking a respected and rich man unlike me who was possessed by Kaze'aze. I know what you will say. Don't say these things again. Cheer up! After how many times you told me that look! I have memorized what you're going to say. Since long ago, I've always loved you. There! I finally said it!

Love Lass

I blinked! What in the world is he saying? I hate it! How come he knew what I will say? Silly me! It's indicated in the letter. I hope I'll see you again. A knock? Who is that again? I snapped my fingers and the door opened. Great! Its Elesis and Bastet with Amy.

"So what did Lass said?" Amy asked, sitting beside me.

"None of your business! You did steal my potion. How is it like to hear Lass say weird words?" I shot back. Amy was speechless. I knew it! She doesn't know about it! Maybe she forgot.

"Oh that! It was fun! I bribed Elesis to get the potion for me!"

"The thing you exchanged?"

"15 layers of chocolate cake! I'll do anything to make Lassie tell his secrets!" Amy declared. Was she nuts? Elesis wouldn't do that! It clicked. Jin stole it and gave it to the dancer. Pumpkin wouldn't get Jin into trouble. She would point out other people.

"I see. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes!" I snapped my fingers again and a glass of fruit juice was in my study table. Good thing Amy doesn't know that there is a truth potion in the glass that has ice. She picked up the glass with ice and drank it. Now is my chance! Before I asked Amy a question, Bastet snickered and Elesis jaw dropped.

"So Jin stole the potion right?"

"Yes! I ordered him to do it and gave him a one week supply of Blueberry cheesecake!"

"Got you!" I said, standing up. The truth potion was disabled now for sure. Amy's eyes widened as I walked out of the room.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! You are so dead!"

"I can't help but agree! It was a one week supply of Blueberry cheesecake!" Jin shouted.

"Get back here!"

"No!"

"Good Luck Jin! May the trees, nature and Gaia pray for you!" Ryan shouted. I bet that Gaia might be sneezing now. I quickly charged up my mana and fried Jin. That would teach the fighter a lesson! I'll be waiting for you, Lass.

-End of Arme's P.O.V and story-

* * *

Lass needs to come back! Who agrees? Ok... so Arme died but she was revived by Gaia! Yay! Ryan sounded like a priest(a little) at the end part of the story. So eternal snow is somehow linked in this story. Who thought that Lass said those things willingly? Yup! Amy did put a potion in there! Poor Jin... He got served for tonight's dinner. Just joking! Let's just say that he is inside the castle's mini hospital! In case you are wondering what Arme used to fried Jin, it's in a list!:

1. Firestorm 2. Meteor 3. Blockbuster explosion 4. Fire Bust 5. Deep Impact

It's plenty! Well i hope you enjoyed and like this one-shot... or maybe not a one-shot! Why not a one-shot? Well it's like this... if i get more than 5 reviews i will make a sequel to this. That means it wouldn't be a one-shot it will be a two-shot. That's all! Read and review~!


End file.
